Local area networks, such as premise and home networks, continue to grow in size and functionality, and a growing number of devices may be connected to a local network. For example, subscribers may receive multiple services at any of a plurality of devices configured to receive the services. A single local network might provide multiple services and can facilitate communications between various devices including, but not limited to, computers, televisions, mobile devices, tablets, televisions, set-top boxes, gaming consoles, and other devices such as Internet of things (IoT) devices.
In some instances, information associated with a local area network may be gathered and displayed to a consumer of the information. For example, a subscriber, technician, service-provider, or other entity might request a display of information detailing the organization, status, and/or health of a local area network and the devices connected to the network. However, the generated display of network information typically identifies devices connected to the network using a numeric or alpha-numeric identifier (e.g., serial number, manufacturer identifier, etc.) associated with the various devices, and consumers of the displayed information are generally unable to associate the identifier with a specific device. Considering the growing number of devices that may be connected to a network, a consumer of the displayed information may not be able to identify a specific device and corresponding status or health information based upon this numeric or alpha-numeric identifier. Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for associating devices connected to a network with unique and recognizable identifiers for use in generating a display.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.